The invention relates to a sensor for determining angular velocity and including at least one piezoceramic component such as oscillation gyrometer. Known oscillation gyrometers generally use low-frequency flexural oscillators, e.g. bar oscillators, cylindrical oscillators or tuning-fork oscillators. In gyrometers with bar oscillators and cylindrical oscillators, comparitively small piezoceramic components are mounted on larger, non-piezoelectric oscillating bodies. The bodies effect the excitation of oscillations, serve as sensor for the amplitude control, and convert the action of the Coriolis force on the oscillating body into the measuring signal. Since a component or a component pair is required for each individual function, the construction of this gyrometer is complicated. Furthermore, the different expansion coefficients of the oscillating body and of the piezoceramic components lead to thermally determined mechanical stresses, which can result in comparitively large temperature dependencies of the measuring signal.
In gyrometers with tuning-fork oscillators, use is made of a piezoelectric oscillating body on which no additional exciting components must be mounted. However, the coupled flexural oscillators are likewise excited to resonance by action of the Coriolis force, so that strong temperature dependencies exist for the measuring signal even with this gyrometer.
For all the gyrometers mentioned, the oscillation frequencies employed are relatively low, and are located in the region of the frequencies of vibrations or only slightly removed therefrom, so that the measuring signals obtained are relatively strongly influenced by these interference signals.